


Falling Inside Me, Cleaning All That I've Become

by NidoranDuran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Master/Slave, Obsession, Orientation Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Pearl has always flirted with the temptation to rekindle her lost love with Rose, but with her son. Finally, fresh off of Steven being rejected by Connie, Pearl throws herself into co-dependency once more and pledges herself to be whatever Steven wants her to be, taking advantage of his vulnerable moment to make him into who she needs him to be, too. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Pearl/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Falling Inside Me, Cleaning All That I've Become

"I shouldn't."

"But I have to."

The words both sounded like different voices, but Pearl said them both, growing frayed and anxious as she paced outside of Steven's bedroom. Back and forth she moved, burning with a flurry of emotions and worries, anxieties that continued to gnaw at her as she peered into his room. This wasn't the first time Pearl had been here, but this was the first time she was this close to reaching for his doorknob. The first time it ever felt this bad. The first time she was this close to breaking down and letting go of everything reasonable and sane inside of her.

Pearl never got over Rose. Her love stood and waited, as much as she wanted to think it wasn’t. She was supposed to be better and supposed to be stable now, but she dipped into a desperate, slavish need for Rose to come back. To validate her. It wasn't going to happen, and that meant unhealthy degrees of attachment, focus, and frustration toward Steven. The unfortunate truth was, Steven was living existence and proof that Rose wasn't coming back. But also, that he was Rose. Pearl knew she loved Rose and loved Steven in different ways, but was she sure she knew that? Was there maybe a deeper reason she found herself constantly outside of Steven's room wanting to offer herself to him?

Nobody understood just how Rose sometimes loved Pearl. The physical side, and how much her worst impulses and most controlling traits shined through in the ugliest way when she was physically in control. It was something that Pearl had internalized, and being left for years without it in turn left her all kinds of wound up, frustrated, not sure if she needed an outlet or needed another fix. Repeatedly, she found herself here, standing outside of Steven's room, wanting to push against him and beg for him to treat her like Rose did. To love her like she used to. She usually talked herself down from it, particularly when it came to guilt over how young he was.

But now, he sat there rejected after a proposal. He'd been thinking about college and his future and Connie in that future, and he'd been turned down. Maybe he was ready now. After all he'd been through, surely he was more mature. More than that, Steven was down. Low. Maybe at his most vulnerable, and just like Pearl had found a beautiful and meaningful thing at a time where she needed it, she could give Steven the love he needed.

Her hand reached from the door. She was doing this. Committed. Over the line she went as she opened up the door to Steven's room and stepped in, calling his name gently as she walked in. "Are you okay?'

"No," Steven said. He lay spread out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't feeling much better, but that was okay; Pearl saw her opportunity as he remained so low.

"That's okay. You're going through a lot right now." Pearl's voice danced and jittered; she wasn't doing a good job of hiding her nerves, but Steven remained so wrapped up in his frustrations and his rejection that he didn't seem to notice, which left her all the freer to make her move. She inched closer, encroaching upon him with her eyes set on making sure she could get him to give up to her. "I'm just here to keep you company. I don't know if you want to be alone." She placed a hand onto his shoulder and patted him, trying to soothe and ease him as she drew in closer.

"I don't know what I want right now." Steven sounded defeated and worn down, and had every reason to be, but for Pearl, that was just priming her ammo. His glum responses were a promising, tightly woven answers that she could take advantage of, and she fully intended to.

"So how about some company?" Pearl asked, she gave his shoulder some firm grasps, massaging it, gentler and steadier. It was relief and affection, but strongly physical affection, a ready and forward attention she could try to do something that might make this better. Make this okay. "To keep you from being lonely." Her eyes looked up and down his body. The body she was about to make a move on. The body awaiting her touch. She wanted him, winding up to open up to something that she wanted to embrace. Steven would soon be hers.

Steven let out a sheepish, nervous laugh. "I don't know if this is the kind of not being lonely that'll help." He didn't want to push Pearl away. He was glad she was helping at all. But it was deeper than just needing someone around. Steven was sure she had only the best intentions, but intentions weren't going to do him any good right now.

"Oh, I see." Pearl started to ease back. All part of a plan. She was growing steadier now, voice growing still, but also taking on the affectation of rejection herself. "You need that kind of company. Well, I don't mind helping you that way, if that's how you want it."

The limber, wiry gem moved a lot faster than Steven was ready for, as Pearl went for his pants, tugging them down and grabbing hold of his dick. Her whole body shifted with knowing, certain intent, even if Steven couldn't quite read that intent so easily. Her lips mashed against his flaccid cock and began to adore it with attention, with praise, with as much hopeless, feverish acceptance of her place as she could before he said no, hoping that he wouldn't say anything, that she could push right on past decency or control to get to the heart of what she craved from him.

At first, Steven was too surprised to do anything. Under Pearl's treatment, his cock began to harden rapidly, growing and filling with blood under an attention and a greedy, abrupt devotion that caught him completely off guard and unprepared to deal with it all. He wasn't sure what to make of her untoward attentions, stumbling over his words and letting out hazy, uncertain noises as he received this attention. It felt good, and yet it was in no way what he needed in his state, struggling to find a way to tell Pearl that as he stumbled deeper into confusion, deeper into the uncertain sensation of giving in to her demands. "Pearl, wait," he said, but she didn't stop, tongue dragging along his cock, making it harden even more under her touch as she pushed against him. "Pearl, stop!" he said, more demandingly.

Pearl drew back, eyes wide. She was in too deep to stop now, but she also had no intention of doing so. Steven had, in so many ways, simply given her the path to continue chasing what she was after as she looked at him with nervous, starry eyes and a hopeless sense of uncertainty. "I just wanted to help you," she said, staring at him, drawn back from his dick, but not fully. She stared in surprise, acting like she hadn't done anything wrong, acting like she had no reason to be scolded. "You were lonely, and I thought I could give you the company you want." She shook, jaw starting to tremble, body tightening up. "Don't you want help?"

Confusion abounded, and Steven wasn't ready to deal with the games she played with him, wasn't prepared to meet her cross words and the way she danced around the subject. Pearl was at her best and worst at the same time as she gripped his thighs, staring at him like a kicked puppy. "No, it's not like that," he said, taking the bait, rising up to try and soothe her. "I promise, it's not that. I'm happy you're here. I just don't want that from anyone else right now. Especially not when you're like a mom to m--"

"Especially not me?" Pearl was up at a shout now, hysterics dialed up, shaking as she knelt over him. Twisting his words. Preying on him. She wasn't proud of it, but Pearl needed to do something, needed to figure out some way to make Steven give her everything she wanted. "Really?"

The swell of guilt pushed the words, "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that," from his mouth with a tight force applied against his gut, his whole body clenching up. He didn't want to upset Pearl, and in his haste, he didn't consider that she'd warped his words right up against him. "I promise, it's not like th--"

"I would have thought that right now, you would know how much rejection hurts." Pearl made her shot, shot at him the most aggressive blow she knew she could hit, tense and upset as she stared at him. "All I wanted to do was help, but because I'm not Connie, I'm not good enough to?"

"No, it's fine. It's fine! Pearl, I'm sorry. You can make me feel better if you want to." Steven had no idea what he was agreeing to here, struggling under the weight of guilt and panic, driven to swift apologies and a hopeless feeling of falling into her trap, something tense and frustrated hitting as he tried to comfort her, as the tables flipped swiftly and without much time for him to realize that fact. "Look. Look, I'm lying back. You can keep going."

Sniffling and tilting her head, Pearl said, "Steven," with all the heartfelt fondness she could muster. That bit wasn't an act, as she watched him lie back in acceptance, offering himself up to her and allowing Pearl to shove forward and press her face against his cock. She dropped her at quickly, peppering him with kisses and rubbing against his shaft, hands all over it. "I knew you'd understand. I want you to feel better. Just lie back and let me do it, I promise, I'll make you stop hurting."

Rose didn't have a cock. Pearl was in over her head paying any attention at all to Steven, licking across his shaft and learning her way around this but ready to give up to it anyway. She pressed against him, hopeless and confused but wanting to accept, wanting to understand. She'd be whatever he wanted her to be, and she took great delight in rubbing her cheek against his cock between strokes and kisses. It grew bigger, hardening under her touch, this time with much more conviction, and Pearl found herself lost in the ecstasy and the joy of abandoning sense and control. Reason stopped existing, her mind spiraling off into a million ideas and thoughts and sensations all at once, where all she truly understood was how much she wanted to lose the ability to understand.

The whirlwind of emotions, from rejection to Pearl's manipulation, now to having his cock treated to messy affection and devotion. All of her sloppy worship and praise was driving him mad, and Steven didn't have a way to argue against any of this treatment, a reverence and a hunger so forward and so abrupt that he felt like he was losing track of all of it. Her attention felt amazing, and he couldn't argue against her touch, body growing fitful as his cock rose to full mast, hard and throbbing under Pearl's attention, desperate to be given more.

"Pearl," he said. It came out with more of a moan than he was certain of. While still he didn't feel this was right, Steven accepted it, the pleasure hitting him and embracing something powerful, a mad and potent rush of emotions that made everything dizzier and hotter. Struggle as he did to make sense of it all, he found himself lost, aimlessly stumbling into a worsening state of confusion that had him struggling to deal with it all. He knew he needed to do something about this, but he hadn't the slightest idea where to begin. So he took it, let her pay sloppy praise to his cock and wear him down with an excess of attention and lust growing more desperate by the second.

Pearl sucked him into her mouth with little idea what she was doing, just the sense that it was the right push to make next. Sucking him down and pushing against this with a tension and a desperation too sore to help, the sheer size of his cock was a challenge, her small mouth open wide to take him in as his girth tripped her up, but Pearl would not be stopped, would not be helped. She continued to shove forward, indulging in his cock, imposing upon Steven her most desperate and forward of intentions, wanting him to understand and to give up to her demands. She needed his cooperation, needed his acceptance, and she wasn't sure what to make of the strange way her emotions tugged at her from either side.

When Steven came, it brought on a million more confused feelings. He let out a loud, confused gasp as his hips bucked upward and he let himself go, crying out with noise and surrender, a feverish acceptance of this bizarre treatment. He came into her mouth, and the pleasure washing over him wasn't something he could deny had a strange appeal. It was so wrong and so raw, but Steven gave up to the confused lust and the sensation of clumsy acceptance as he let himself give in. He erupted into her mouth, cumming and gasping and giving up with wild panic to pleasures too intense to help.

Pearl had never encountered semen before, but swallowed immediately, desperate and hopeless as she drank his cum down, as she accepted anything from Steven, doing her best now only to serve him. She had to. Every drop went down her throat, and as she drew back, she looked at Seven with smoldering excitement. "Do you feel better?" She asked. It was pushy now. Aggressive. Built on a new swell of emotions and desires, as she remained completely detached from sense and aflame with too many feelings and frustrations to be able to deal with.

Shaky and not totally sure what he felt, given the circumstances, a clumsy, "Yeah." Through all the confusion, Steven felt sure of that. His body tingled with a relief and a pleasure that wasn't going to come from his soon and inevitable masturbation; it felt nice. Someone cared to touch him. Cared to make love to him. It was bizarre, but right now, bizarre was something he felt ready to take. "I do feel a lot better now. Thanks, Pearl."

Planting kisses happily onto his cock, Pearl saw her chance. "We're both lonely. I want to put a stop to that. So from now on, I belong to you, and nothing is too crazy to ask me for, okay? I'm your slave."

"Pearl, wai--"

"Steven," she said. Her voice got shaky again. "I'm your slave now. I want you to give me orders and I want you to use me whenever you need it. If I find out you're not, it will hurt me, so please, don't masturbate anymore. Just use my body for your pleasure and let me know I'm useful, okay?" She was desperate, and years of compounded interest had pushed Pearl to be an even more helpless, shuddering mess than she'd ever been before. She was insistent, though. Demanding. She wanted to make dead certain that Seven didn't fight it.

"Okay," he said. Shaky. Nodding. He couldn't help himself. If this was what she wanted, was it even about himself? Clearly, Pearl needed help, too. That kept him suspended in a weird middle ground with all of this, knowing he had to do right by her, even if he wasn't totally sure why or how this was happening at all. "I'll do it."

Pearl laid more kisses onto the head of his cock. "Good. You know where to find me whenever you need me. I'll be waiting." With that, Pearl rose up from Steven's bed, wiped the spit from her lips, and walked off, leaving Steven to lie there startled and baffled by what he had done, but feeling like he had to keep up now with this madness, feeling like he needed to something to get on track with this, knowing he had to find some way to make this all work out. He was stuck in a bizarre situation here, stuck struggling to deal with emotions that he didn't know how to place as he watched her leave.

Steven didn't really understand it, but even with Pearl gone for a minute, he could feel that creeping loneliness wash upon him again.  
***************************  
Pearl didn't need to wait long for Steven to come around again. Not even an hour. He knocked on her door, standing nervous and shy in her doorway. "Can we have sex?" he asked, peering in and wondering if that was even the right thing to say.

"Of course we can, Steven." Her eyes widened, the excitement rising as she opened up to him, watching him draw closer toward her. She sat waiting, excited. "Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah," Steven said, closing the door and moving hastily forward. "And can we kiss and stuff, too?"

"Oh, Steven." Her hips rocked and squirmed about. It was everything that Pearl wanted to hear, and she found herself growing needier and more desperate as she opened up to his advance, welcoming the chance to give in and embrace her hopeless desire. She wanted him, and her thumbs hooked into her tight pants, pushing them down her skinny legs as she spread them out and invited him toward her.

Steven threw himself forward more out of desperation than out of confidence; he was in a position of hopeless fever and greed, a panicked desire to give himself up to the pleasure and the commotion getting the better of him as he grabbed tight hold of Pearl and kissed her. He had plenty of reasons to be aggressive and forward, had plenty of things that needed to be worked out and were driven by something clumsier and more confused than he was really prepared for. All Steven saw was chance to fuck away his troubles as he pulled his cock out and pressed his lips against hers. Pearl's body melted up against his with something so hopeless and crazed that it made him all the more receptive to this, all the more eager to let himself go. There wasn't much about this treatment that he was able to fight against; he simply needed it too much to help, craving a chance for pleasure and acceptance that made him desire more.

Taking his cock in hand, Pearl guided him to climb on top of her, accepting a submissive position beneath him as she pulled his cock into her pussy, welcoming the chance to tug him in and make him fill her. "Oh gosh, Steven!" He was big. She hadn't appreciated just what his size would do to her narrow body until he was inside of her, but Steven wasn't really in a position to be gentle with her. Not like Pearl would have needed, but that wasn't what Pearl wanted. His clumsy and heaving thrusts began to fuck his tensions away with a roughness she was certain he didn't know he was giving her, but she hoped she could get him to keep pushing against her with this fever. She needed him to.

Pushing clumsily against Pearl, Steven thrust with little clear idea of what he was doing or how to deal with all of it, just heaving forward, losing himself to a chaos and a clumsiness he wasn't sure how to deal with. The incredible tightness of her snug hole begged him for more, and he clumsily threw himself into this task, saying, "Let me know if I'm doing this too hard," while continuing to hammer into her at a speed more frantic and more confused, struggling to keep up with this. He pressed more kisses against her lips, treating Pearl like a stand-in lover to soothe his loneliness, and he hoped it would be enough, hoped he could find some relief in doing so.

"It feels amazing, Steven. Like this was meant to be!" Pearl rode high on the thrill of having Steven atop her, bucking against him, staring at him and savouring the joy of his presence. As his big cock worked its way deeper into her, Pearl became certain of how much bigger his cock was than she could take, as her stomach bulged out at the height of his thrusts. He was too much for her to handle, and she should have pulled back, should have done something to avoid getting too deep into this. She only went deeper. "Doesn't it feel good to have someone who loves you?"

"I love you too, Pearl!" This was bizarre, but Steven remained committed, certain, thrusting faster on and trying to give in to her demands with little sense of control or composure. All he wanted to do was make her feel good, and everything spiraled into a state of frenzied heat and panic as he tried to keep up with all of this. He'd never felt anything like this before, never been this ready to indulge in such a hopeless mess of sensations and feelings, but he wanted to let himself keep pushing, wanted to give up to sensations that didn't feel like they could be stopped. His cock kept pounding into her wetter and wetter hole, and he gave up to Pearl everything she demanded, while finding himself enraptured by the pleasure and enjoyment he got out of fucking her this hard, ready to give up to the compromising heat and lose control.

His orgasm was even more intense this time. Hotter. Louder. He pinned her down against the bed, his body so much heavier than hers as he pushed against her, but that was all part of the ecstasy. He came inside of her, and Pearl hit her own orgasm. A shaky, messy rush of intoxicating delights that had her getting loud, forward, and shameless as she gave herself up so utterly to him. She reaffirmed she belonged to him as she tugged him in against her, legs locking over his and begging he stay inside of her. And Steven did. He kissed her, desperate for attention and intimacy, which had him falling hopelessly into her clutches.  
****************************  
Placing a sandwich down in front of him, Pearl took her place beside Steven. "You looked hungry, so I made you something," Pearl said, nudging at the plate. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, sure," Steven said. "Thanks, Pearl!" He picked up the sandwich and took a bite, looking right at her and not bothering to hide how he was chewing as he asked, "Where's yours?"

"Oh, I don't need a sandwich, I just wanted to help you." Pearl smiled, giving him lusty, lidded eyes as he slowly grew stiffer, surprised by the way she was leaning against him now, by the press of her hand against his lap.

"Pearl, I don't really know about this whole servant thing. I like what we did yesterday, and I'd like to do it again. But you shouldn't have to do things and take care of me." Steven didn't do anything about her hand, just sat there unsure, torn and nervous, feeling like this may have been going a little bit too far.

"Yes, I do," Pearl said, hand reaching into his pants and fishing his cock out, stroking it to full hardness as she leaned against him. "You need someone who will do everything for you. Now take another bite, relax, and let me make your stomach and your cock both feel good." She kissed him along his jaw and his neck, revering Steven as he sat back, eating his food more, relaxing more, giving up to something that was several kinds of too much and too insane to really make sense to him, but Steven didn't really know what else to do.

It felt good. And the sandwich was good, too. As much as Steven didn't know how to feel about all of this, he fell quickly in line and into acceptance of what Pearl offered him, letting her stroke his cock and fill his belly without a whole lot of complaining or refusal, just letting this happen, letting something hungry come over him.

As strange as it was and as much as he still wasn't sold on it all, Steven couldn't deny that it felt nice to have someone this committed to making him feel good, this certain of how much he deserved to be pampered. It felt nice in ways that few things could, and he was eager to lean into the wickedness, eager to let the pleasure grow as Pearl gave him this handjob. He wasn't quite as sore about the rejection today, but it didn't fully matter; this felt so good that he accepted upon himself all this strange heat regardless. "This feels pretty nice," he admitted, receiving a handjob and lunch, kissed all over. He was being pampered, not quite grasping how her feverish worship of him was tinged by utter madness, but also not really minding one way or another what feelings took hold of him. It all simply felt too nice.

Pearl kept stroking, kept kissing, indulging in Steven and getting her fix of his body. She could feel him throb in her hand, and when he let go, her other hand was right there to cover the head. Instead of letting him cum all over the floor, Pearl got her hand drenched in his cum, and as she pulled back from him, she brought her hands to her face, licking his cum up and sucking the taste of him off of her fingers, moaning in hopeless, near-orgasmic greed. "Will that be all?" she asked, rather hoping he'd pin her to the floor and fuck her stupid right there.

"Yeah, now that my stomach's full, I'm gonna go play a video game. Thanks for everything, Pearl!" He slipped out of his seat, and oblivious to the wanton wreck he sliding right by, headed off. He wasn't quite ready yet. But he was getting there.  
****************************  
"The girl can be on top?" Pearl asked, hunched over a computer, eyes torn between looking around and staring right down at the screen, ashamed of what she was doing in the name of research.

Pearl's lack of experience with penises wasn't going to stop her. She refused to let it. So, hunched over her computer, she scrambled around on the internet, furiously looking up porn videos and exploring the idea that what she really needed was to learn how to handle a penis. She studied the videos, watching human women service human men, picking up every lesson she could and taking it to heart. Pearl was desperate, eager, scrambling across the internet in pursuit of information, and she was determined to learn her way around all of this.

Hours of porn consumption didn't even really leave Pearl particularly worked up or helpless. Sex by itself wasn't much of anything to Pearl. Devotion was what she craved. A chance to belong and be important. She wanted to serve Rose--or, now, Steven--and find use in making him feel good, bringing him a pleasure strong enough to make no questions or doubts about her fire and her readiness. Videos of women deepthroating cocks didn't inspire any press of her thighs together, simply the idea that she should do the same to Steven. These women gagged, and while Pearl didn't need to breathe, the men enjoyed when girls choked, and she eagerly noted that fact.  
****************************  
"Do you need any help, Steven?" Pearl asked, hands pushing into his lap. He'd been looking at her from across the living room, but he hadn't said anything, and Pearl knew he needed some help along with this all, knew he just had to be pushed into it and he'd be fine. Amethyst had been in the room too, but she stepped out for a few, and Pearl was right on top of it now, shoving toward him and slipping under the table., "I can see how you're looking at me. It's fine if you want to fuck me. You just need to say it."

"But Amethyst is coming back soon," Steven said. He wanted to say yes. Even the way his voice twisted around that statement sounded too much like a nervous attempt to convince himself.

Pearl didn't hear it. She slipped under the kitchen table and crawled toward his chair, undoing his pants. "If you can keep quiet, Amethyst doesn't have to know that I'm doing anything. Just relax. This is normal. I'm yours, and you're just using me for relief. She doesn't need to know about it, and you don't need to act like it isn't normal, because it is." Pearl talked confident circles around him as she fished out his cock, and with a confident shove forward, she took Steven into her mouth, ready to make her move and ready to blow his mind and blow him.

With the starting gasp of utter panic, Steven didn't exactly open with much sense of quiet or control, his head rolling back as Pearl's hot, wet mouth embraced his cock, and as she began to push her way forward and take him deeper, Steven didn't feel like he could argue against her. This was a mess, but a mess that he was stuck having to deal with, groaning as he felt the mouth push lower. "Just... Go fast." He was nervous, looking up toward the doorway, uncertain of what would happen.

It gave Pearl the angle she needed to push his limits harder. She grabbed hold of his hands and placed them on her head, then tugged, urging him to force her down his cock. He did it, feeling the urgency and wanting to finish up before Amethyst came back. Pearl choked on his cock, eyes rolling back in pure joy as she struggled around his shaft, ready to serve him. Back and forth she worked, making sloppy and helpless noises as she wound him up, and true to her expectations, he liked the sounds of her gagging. "Let me know if you need to breathe," he said, forgetting she didn't need to at all as he throatfucked her. Steven fell steadily deeper into her clutches, and Pearl could not have been happier with this outcome, pushing on harder, satisfying every bizarre and wicked urge that seized hold of her. She knew she had Steven ready to lose himself, and knew all she needed to do was keep it going.

"And I'm back," Amethyst said, swinging back around the door frame and into the room, walking over to the table and hopping back into her seat. "Wasn't Pearl here?'

"She uh..." Steven wasn't ready for this, wasn't prepared to make excuses and cover for Pearl, given his cock was embedded down her throat. "She said she was going for a walk. I don't know when she'll be back."

"Weird, usually she'd let everyone know she was going for a walk." Amethyst shrugged it off. "Oh well. What were we talking about?"

Pearl's head slowed and she stopped gagging, so as not to be noticed or seen, but of course Steven wasn't considering that as much as he sat there much more concerned with how he'd keep this all a secret, nodding and squirming in his seat. Pearl had snagged him into letting her blow him under the table, and now, until Amethyst left again, what was Steven to do but keep busting nuts down her throat and giving her pretty much everything she wanted?  
****************************  
"Steven looks so much better happier lately," Pearl said, clinging to her face as she rocked back and forth, staring at the holo-Pearl standing judgment over her, unfeeling and rigid. It was by design. Guilt had struck Pearl. "He loves me! Just like Rose. Rose needed me, trusted me with secrets she wouldn't tell anyone else. We had something special, even more than Garnet or Amethyst had with her. And now, with Steven... A secret! Love! It’s all the same. He's just like Rose. Just like Rose...

"Which is why it's okay if I'm having sex with a male. It's not that I'm not into women, but he's... He's Rose. He's just Rose again. I see it in him sometimes. And when we fused, I felt things I only ever felt with her before. There's no doubt in my mind. This is what I should be doing. Maybe it's... Maybe it's even what Rose would have wanted. For me to love Steven like this, and continue what we had together. Yes, of course. That's exactly what it is." She stared at Holo-Pearl, whose unflinching gaze remained set upon her, stern in its judgment, doing nothing to seem more accepting or more caring. This was a wreck.

"This is the best thing I can do. I know that now. I'm ready for it. Steven doesn't know how much he needs me, but he's doing better. He's happier." She shifted closer toward holo-Pearl. "And as long as he's happier, I know I'm doing the right thing. He'll forget about all about Connie. He'll keep fucking me until he learns to be dominant and aggressive, and take what he wants. Just like Rose did. I'm helping him out. He's growing into a leader just like her. That's what he needs!"

Before her eyes, the projection Pearl made shifted. It turned into Steven. Cowering and aching, she began to touch herself. "I love you," she moaned. Flagellation gave way to arousal. Guilt fed into want. Pearl was detached from sense and acting more and more deranged with each passing moment, but there was no doubt within her that it was exactly as she needed it to be. This was what she wanted. This was how she was happiest.  
****************************  
"Look, look, Steven! I'm taking your cock myself!" Pearl was genuinely overwhelmed with excitement as she hammered up and down atop his cock, riding him with the stubborn fire and fever she felt she was simply incapable of resisting. Every wicked, heaving rush of delight kept her aimless and hot, wanting to keep giving up as she succumbed fully, aimless, thrashing, blissed out and loving every strange, twisted second of it. She was too lost to pleasure to care anymore.

"You're doing great," Steven said, hands on her narrow hips as he thrust up into her, eyes unable to get over the bulge in her belly every time she went all way down his cock. It was the magic of gem bodies, he supposed, but she insisted she was fine, that it didn't hurt. She was about as insistent as could be, in fact, throwing herself into the hazy pleasure and refusing to slow down as she rode him. She had come into his room to ride his cock, and she didn't intend to leave, rocking back and forth, heaving through a pleasure and a devotion like nothing else, careless, wanton, completely unable to deal with all of it.

"Steven," she moaned, voice shaking with raw ecstasy as she kept bouncing, the growing stubbornness escalating so much more out of sense and out of time than she could possibly make sense of, and every passing second of this heat was getting to her. Nothing to do but keep riding, throwing herself into this joy, abandoning reason for something truly beautiful. She had him where she needed him, riding him in his bed and taking his cock, his eyes completely on her and enraptured as she indulged in this joy. She had his attention, had his love, and as she threw herself into this, she made sure that she didn't stop until she had him coming undone at the seams, completely lost to an ecstasy unlike anything else.

Steven came inside of Pearl. It was the fourth time he'd creampied her in four days, and each time, it felt more 'right' than the last. The confusion and the uncertainty wore off as he kept going, pushing harder into this and learning the hard way how good this could all feel. With a wild howl, he gave in, bucking against her and embracing the delight, an ecstasy he just had to accept. He called out her name, fell deeper into the strange and the fever that he was growing hooked on, bizarre as it was.

Pleasure wracked the hopeless gem as she struggled atop him. Pearl slumped down upon Steven, shaky and hungry. "That was so good," she whined. "Why don't I stay the night? You can hold onto me if you want. If you wake up first, you can even put your cock in any of my holes. I won't mind being woken up early."

Steven wasn't sure what to make of her offer, but he was certainly receptive to the idea of snuggling and opening up to more affection from Pearl. He held her close, giving in a little deeper as Pearl dragged him by force into codependency. But at the same time, the idea of waking Pearl up with his cock in her mouth sounded kind of nice; if he was up, maybe he'd do that.  
*****************************  
"Hey Pearl, open up."

Pearl wasn't expecting that as she looked up at him, the hut just the two of them as she turned to face Steven, only to find his cock in her face. She didn't have time to answer it before he rammed his way into her throat, and with hopeless delight, Pearl put on her fake gagging noises and began to succumb to him, indulging in what he wanted and sating his ego. There wasn't much about this situation that made a lot of sense to Pearl, but she was happy to oblige, staring up at him as spit bubbled around her lips and she accepted the shameless throatfucking. It was so sudden, so wild, but she felt ready for it, prepared to take him on and show off her tightly wound, feverish willingness to give him what he wanted. Steven was in charge, and so Pearl accepted it all fully, slobbering on his cock, hands upon his around waist to tug him in against her, tug her deeper.

Pearl's throat visibly bulged as Steven's fat cock forced its way in. She wasn't afraid of a bit of excess though, and she remained confident and shameless as she pressed harder on against him, craving something so sloppy and so reckless that she didn't really understand how to take it all in. There was too much going on that she felt like she wasn't even remotely capable of dealing with, and her struggles only grew further removed from sense as she continued to suck and slobber, servicing the cock without sense. She needed more, craving the chance to indulge and surrender, lost to an aimless, foggy pulse of pure desire.

This was a special moment. Steven hadn't asked her if she would suck his cock; he told her to open up. That fact wasn't lost on Pearl, as his balls slapped against her chin. "I'm really starting to like this," he said, fingers tightening in her hair, tugging down hard against it to pull her onto his cock harder, completely devoid of reason or control as he put Pearl through her paces. It was only getting rougher, only growing more desperate and more feverish as Steven grew more confident in himself, and Pearl remained completely committed to this pleasure, along for the ride as she fell into her delirious joy, into a pleasure that only gave her more and more as she continued to accept it upon herself. She was committed, dizzy, lost to an ecstasy like nothing else, and as long as Steven could keep pushing her limits, she'd keep giving in to it.

"Gonna cum," Steven said, groaning hard as he drew his hips back. It was a sharp, swift motion, and he let out a hard grunt as he came all over her face, splattering ropes of thick, gooey semen all over the gem's face. Pearl whined and moaned as she took it, drool dripping from her lips, and she looked utterly overjoyed. "Come by my room later, and bring me some ice cream, too."

"Of course," Pearl whined, licking his cum off of her lips and staring at Steven as he walked away. He was getting it. He was learning, and treating her just like she deserved to be treated.   
****************************  
"Do I look good, Steven?" Pearl asked, stretching her arms back and showing off her lithe, petite body to him. Particularly, showing off the clothes she now wore. A flimsy, loose tank top hung off of her shoulders, torso not even filling it out, her small breasts barely even registering due to its looseness. A miniskirt down was worn way too low, but if it was tugged up any higher up her hips, her ass and pussy would have been visible. All for ease of access. Lacy purple stockings added a sense of almost-elegance to her hopelessly slutty new look, one made to better offer herself up to Steven.

Steven looked at Pearl's new outfit for a moment discerningly, reaching quickly for her skirt and tugging it up. No panties. He stepped back again, placing a hand under his chin. "Almost," he said, looking around. She had the things the clothes had come in sitting neatly off to the side, to be disposed of, but one thing stood out to him; the miniskirt with a soft backing advertising it as 'extra slutty', and Steven found himself with a wave of inspiration. "I know!" He grabbed it and rushed off to the kitchen. "Stay here." Steven said it with his trademark energy and enthusiasm, but also with the edge of something more dominant, more assertive. Pearl obeyed his commands now, and she was happy to do so.

Pearl stood in wait, unsure of what was happening but ready to obey. It was important she do that. Vital. Pearl stood and waited, and when Steven returned, he had taken a pair of kitchen scissors to the backing, giving it some slits so that as he bent it around her neck, it formed a sloppy, homemade collar of sorts. One that, Pearl couldn't help but notice, had 'extra slutty' proudly presented around her neck. "You made this for me," she said, almost melting in excitement. 

Steven stepped back a moment, looking at it and judging if it was right, before nodding. "Looks great!" he said, and followed it up by shoving Pearl against the wall, his tongue slipping into his mouth. "Now get my cock out." He was ready now. Aggressive. Still cheerful and eager as Steven always ways, but he'd grown used to being served and worshiped, growing used to Pearl doing things for him. He ordered her around more, and his sheepish questions about if they could have sex had melted away, replaced by harsh orders and demands.

Moaning in drunken delight, Pearl did exactly as she was ordered, undoing his pants and pulling his cock out, gripping it with a firm, hopeless need as she pulled him into her snug hole and guided him to fill her up. With her skirt so short, it was easy for him to get into her, and the pressure rose, as Steven pinned her body up hard to the wall with his thrusts, fucking her with relentless greed and a vigorous want that couldn't be helped. "It's only been a week, but you're becoming so much more used to using my body like it's your plaything."

"I love having a servant," he agreed, hammering greedy forward, claiming Pearl with each hard slam, relishing in the Pleasure and the hunger of pushing on, letting himself give in to the ecstasy and using her without a care. If he couldn't have Connie, at least he could have Pearl; when he was feeling so bummed and rejected, could he really afford to say no to somebody hopelessly desperate to make him happy? No, he needed this. This wasn't about Pearl and making her happy; this was about having someone who cared only about his happiness, and about making sure that with everything he did, he took full advantage of that beautiful fact.

"I love you, Rose," Pearl moaned, and before Steven could remark on how she'd called him his mom, she tugged him into a kiss she refused to let go of. They were one and the same to her now. Relentless, foggy addiction had wracked her mind and body, but she could never have been happier. She felt like she had purpose, and she was never going to lose it again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
